User blog:Rora Raro/Halo Quotes
"Halo is an epic journey to save humanity from a terrible menace." I love Halo. So I decided to do this blog. Here are quotes from several characters. From Halo: Combat Evolved to Halo: Wars 2 and other Halo-related content. Halo Wars Captain James Cutter: Five years, five long years. That's how long it took us to get Harvest back... Serina: Expecting trouble, Captain? Ellen Anders: I like the view. It adds... perspective to my work. Sergeant Forge: For the record, I would've kicked your arse the first time if the lady hadn't stopped me! Jerome-092: Good luck sir, it's been an honor. Ripa 'Moramee: My face will be the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see. Halo: Reach Carter-A259: You're on your own Noble. Carter out. Catherine-B320: I'll take that Six, not your domain. Jun-A266: I kill the enemy, but do not hate them. Emile-A239: I'm ready! HOW BOUT YOU?!?! Jorge-052: Beautiful ain't it? Someone should take a picture. Noble Six: I aim to please. Halo: Combat Evolved John-117/Master Chief: No thanks to your driving, yes. Cortana: Okay, I'm coming with you. Captain Keyes: I don't keep it loaded, son. You'll have to find ammo as you go. 343 Guilty Spark: I am a genius. Hehehehe. Sergeant Johnson: All you greenhorns who wanted to see Covenant up-close, this is going to be your lucky day. Chips Dubbo: "Captain needs you on the bridge, ASAP! Better follow me. Halo 2 Commander Keyes: Thanks Chief. I owe you one. Lord Hood: For what purpose Master Chief? Thel 'Vadam: If they came to hear me beg, they will be disappointed. Rtas 'Vadum: But these are my Elites, their lives matter to me, yours does not. Tartarus: And the Brutes, not the Elites shall be the Prophet's escort! Prophet of Truth: There are those who said this day would never come. What have they to say now? Prophet of Regret: Incompetents! I’ll kill it myself! Prophet of Mercy: Earth. To finish what was started. And this time, none of you will be left behind. Sesa 'Refumee: The elites are blind Arbiter, but I will make them see. The Gravemind: I? I am a monument to all your sins... 2401 Penitent Tangent: You have demonstrated a complete disregard to even the most basic protocols! The Covenant Elite (Halo: CE): Wort, Wort, Wort! Grunt (Halo 2): Take offsuit, get on knees! Then see who tough! Brute (Halo 3): He was my lover! Halo 3: ODST & Sadie's Story Gunnery Sergeant Buck: What can I say? Was a hell of a night. Captain Veronica Dare: And Buck. Call me captain. Taylor "Dutch" Miles: I'm paraphrasing you HEATHEN! Kojo "Romeo" Agu: You gonna carry me around sweetheart? Micheal "Mickey" Crespo: Hey? Where's the fight at? The Rookie: ... Sadie: Mike: Kinsler: Superintendent: Halo 3 John-117/Master Chief: Lucky me. Thel 'Vadam: Were it so easy... Cortana: I do know how to pick them. Prophet of Truth: I am TRUTH!. The voice of the COVENANT!!! The Gravemind: Submit! End her torment and my own! 343 Guilty Spark: PROTOCOL DICTATES ACTION! I see why helping you was wrong! Halo 4 The Didact: We are Forerunners, guardians of all that exists! The Librarian: I am what remains of the Forerunner, once known as the Librarian. Captain Lasky: Soldiers aren't machines. We're just people. Halo 5: Guardians Promethean Soldier: Firing on the Armored One. Tanaka: The man'll do the right thing. Always has. Vale: My options were be real bored or spend the time getting smart. Fred-104: They won't court-martial all of us, right? Kelly-087: What's it like, her voice in your head all of the time? Linda-058: No need to do this by yourself, Chief. Jackal: Halo Wars 2 Atriox: Run, little demons! Isabel: Isabel, UNSC logistics, Ark research outpost. Miscellaneous Additional quotes. Quotes from RvB, Arby 'n' the Chief, Real life, etc. Red vs. Blue Sarge: I smell a trap, or a rat... or a rat, in a trap. Grif: I would just like to let everyone know that I suck! Donut: It's not pink, it's lightish red! Church: When it goes off, I'll be fine. Tucker: It's very lonely out here. Caboose: We're in the future. Things are very shiny here. Arby 'n' the Chief Arby: Chief: Cortana: Real Life Jason Jones: Halo 2 is a lot like Halo 1 only it's Halo 1 on fire, going 130 miles per hour through a hospital zone, being chased by helicopters and ninjas. And, the ninjas are all on fire, too. Martin O'Donnell: Joseph Staten: Easter Eggs Grunt (Halo 3): Hey, demon! The jerk store called and they're all out of you. Poor you, stolen at the age of six and conscripted into the military, unnhh! Marine (Halo 3): If I was held prisoner by Brutes and knew the password, then the Brutes could just force me to tell you the password and you'd open the door for them. Conan: This is a pretty sweet union we're in. Andy: It's fantastic. Sergeant Johnson (Halo 1): Halo Legends Fal 'Chavamee: "Sir. Finishing this fight." Category:Blog posts Category:Rora Raro's Profiles